Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of a type of hand-held electronic apparatus, and in particular, to a hand-held electronic apparatus having a function of activating an application program of an electronic apparatus, a method thereof and a computer program product.
Related Art
At present, more people gradually utilize a smart phone and connect the smart phone to a smart television, to enable the smart television to have a function of multimedia entertainment. Such a demand also leads to combined use of a wireless keyboard and mouse, and control of a computer by using a smart phone in a wireless manner. A smart phone is used to conveniently send an instruction for executing mouse movement, keyboard input, multimedia control, and the like, so as to control a computer. For example, according to the prior art, an application program Unified Remote is downloaded into a smart phone and a computer, and executed at the same time, so that the smart phone turns to a universal remote control of the computer. The existing application program Unified Remote has supported a remote operation between a smart phone including an Android phone, iPhone, and a Windows Phone, and a computer installed with an operating system including Windows, Mac and Linux.
However, in the above operating modes, as a smart phone and a computer have different screen sizes, when an application program installed in a computer is activated by performing simulated mouse movement or keyboard input on a smart phone, remarkable difficulty exists in control thereof. In addition, a user needs to watch two screens at the same time, thereby leading to operational inconvenience.